Terror of Mr Bonbon
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope gets a new chocolate bunny named Mr. Bonbon for a pet. but this rabbit holds a dark secret that could endanger everyone's lives.
1. Chapter 1

**The terror of Mr. Bonbon**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**Ch. 1**

Vanellope drove down to the pet shop in sugar rush to find herself a pet to keep her company at night. Her friends couldn't stay with her forever and sour Bill was boring, so she decided to get a pet.

She drove up to the only pet shop in sugar rush at this time, Candlehead's house of pets and other weird creatures. She walked inside and was greeted by Candlehead

"Hi Vanellope, looking for a pet I'm guessing?" asked Candlehead

"I sure am. I need someone to keep me company at night" said Vanellope

"Well have a look around and tell me if you see anything you like" said Candlehead

Vanellope wandered through the store and saw that Candlehead had a wide variety of things like laffy taffy snakes and devil dogs. She also had things that wouldn't make good pets like facehuggers, aerostats and spider mines

"Candlehead, why do you have terminators and aliens for pets?" asked Vanellope

"I found the terminators scattered around the forest and had a guy reprogram them, and the aliens aren't so bad as long as you don't take them out of their cages" said Candlehead

"Do you have anything that's cute, or not deadly?" asked Vanellope

"I sure do, follow me" said Candlehead

She lead Vanellope to another aisle in the back filled with chocolate bunnies, marshmallow kittens, and more devil dogs. What caught Vanellopes eye was a cute baby chocolate bunny

"Hey candlehead, I found something I like" said Vanellope

"What'd you find?" asked Candlehead

"I'd like to adopt this chocolate bunny" said Vanellope pointing the rabbit

"So I see you'd met Mr. Bonbon, he was born about a month ago and has been waiting for someone to adopt him" said Candlehead

Vanellope opened the cage and was about to pick him up, but he curled up all scared and squeaked

"It's okay little rabbit, I'm not going to hurt you" said Vanellope "How much is he Candlehead?"

"About 4 gold coins" said Candlehead

"Deal" said Vanellope as she handed Candlehead 4 coins

Candlehead gave Vanellope a cage to put bonbon in and some pet supplies. Vanellope then loaded the stuff into her Kart

"Come again soon" said Candlehead before Vanellope drove off

Vanellope was glad to have a pet, but there was something she didn't know, something nobody knew. Bonbon was laughing quietly so Vanellope wouldn't hear him. Now that he was free from that weird candle girl, he could cause all the mischief around sugar rush as he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Thanks to some reprogramming Vanellope did to the game, sugar rush now had a night sky to be used after hours, which was a perfect cover for Bonbon to make mischief

It was late at night and Vanellope was sound asleep, waiting for morning to come so she could race. Bonbon was able to slip out of his cage and headed towards a tree outside. In the tree was a secret compartment with a robotic suit that looked like Vanellope. Bonbon went in the suit and went around to do some mischief

He first went to the racers homes and graffitied their houses and sabotaged some of the Karts. But he didn't stop there; he snuck into the racers homes and stole some of their stuff. He then went back outside and clearly wrote 'Vanellope did all this' on the walls

He snuck to the stands by the racetrack and put glue on the seats so the spectators won't be able to leave their seats, and wrote Vanellope did this too on everything. The sun was almost up and he was almost out of time.

He went onto the track at super-fast speed and place random booby traps everywhere he went, and once again wrote Vanellope did this by every trap. He circled the track in less than an hour and rushed back to the castle before Vanellope woke up. He got in his cage and pretended to be asleep when Vanellope approached him

"Good morning Mr. Bonbon" said Vanellope as she picked him up and scratched his head

Mr. Bonbon acted all cute and innocent trying not to show his true nature to her just yet. Vanellope put him back in the cage and said "I have to get ready for my race, I'll see you later" said Vanellope before heading into the bathroom to change

Mr. Bonbon laughed evilly, Vanellope would be blamed for all the stuff he did. She'll get thrown in the fungeon and he'll destroy the racers

Vanellope rushed out of the bathroom wearing her normal clothes and said goodbye to him before leaving for the race

Now all he had to do was wait for the blame to come

**Sorry this chapter was short and there wasn't much talking, but I have other stuff to do so please review and find out what happens to Vanellope next time I update**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

(Racetrack)

Vanellope drove down to the starting line where she saw all the racers talking to each other

"Morning fellow racers" said Vanellope cheerfully

The racers looked at her angrily

"Why're you all looking at me like that?" asked Vanellope

"President Von Schweetz, I hereby place you under arrest for breaking and entering, and Vandalism" said Wynchell the donut cop

"WHAT, I didn't break into your homes" said Vanellope

"We have proof, you wrote your name on all our houses" said Gloyd

"And did you see what happened to me this morning in my store?" asked Candlehead

"No what happened?" asked Vanellope

"Well"

(Flashback, 30 minutes ago)

Candlehead drove up to her store

"I better feed the animals before they get cranky" said Candlehead as she unlocked the front door

She opened the door only to have a facehugger impregnate her with an alien. She shot it off and saw the damage. The spider mines blew themselves up, the devil dogs escaped, the snakes were nesting in the air vents

"Wait, where's my insecticons, I thought I put them in that bin" said Candlehead until she saw the shattered glass

She went into her office and saw 2 of them eating her aerostats. They looked at her and growled. She screamed and ran out of the store as the insecticons chased her

(End flashback)

"You've got to stop adding those weird creatures you find in a dumpster in your store" said Vanellope

"I DIDN'T FIND THEM IN A DUMPSTER, I found them in a landfill full of pumpkins and cheesy movies" said Candlehead

"But you can't arrest me, I'm on the roster" said Vanellope

"Not anymore, we replaced you with Citrusella, she's the runner up" said Duncan

"Guards, take her to the Fungeon" said Taffyta

Vanellope screamed and kicked as the Guards threw Vanellope in an armored truck and drove back to the castle

Bonbon saw the whole thing with Vanellopes telescope and laughed evilly. After game hours, he will put phase 3 into action of his master plan


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Things weren't really good for the racers today. The traps bonbon set up nearly killed them, and they all had notes saying Vanellope did them. The racers were now angrier at her than ever. Bonbon wearing a Vanellope suit came up to them and threw a bomb at them that would make them pass out for an hour. He gathered up all the racers and took them to diet Cola Mountain

(The castle)

Vanellope was not punished anymore but was banned from racing for a month. She looked at the security cameras to see what happened when she saw one that caught her mind. She saw Bonbon jumping out of her window and enter a tree, and leave in a body that looked like hers

"Wait a minute, everything makes sense now, sort of" said Vanellope

She went to her room to get rid of Bonbon but he was gone.

She went back to the cameras to see if anything suspicious was happening when she saw another her carrying a big bag and walking towards diet cola mountain

She grabbed her gun that she keeps under her bed and rushed to her Kart, she needed to end this

(Diet cola mountain)

The racers found themselves all tied up to themselves and dangling over the hot springs

"Hello fellow racers" said Vanellope

"Vanellope? Why are you doing this? We're no longer mean to you, we do everything we can to be nice and this is how you treat us" shouted Taffyta

"There seems to be some confusion, I'm not Vanellope"

Bonbon opened up the suit

"I'm her pet, Mr. Bonbon"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Swizzle

"You racers keep me up all day with your karts, I never get any sleep anymore. And your leader ate my entire family when she was a glitch. But without you all, I can finally sleep, and once I'm done with you, I will destroy your president and this world will be mine" shouted Bonbon

"I don't think so" shouted someone

Bonbon turned around and saw Vanellope with her gun

"So, you know everything"

"This needs to stop bonbon, I gave you a home and food and this is how you treat us?" asked Vanellope

"Now that you know everything, you must die here"

Bonbon got back in the suit and ran towards Vanellope

Vanellope aimed her gun but Bonbon kicked it into the hot springs

"Hey, that was a birthday gift" shouted Vanellope

"We'll settle this hand to hand, or for me hand to paw"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Care for a little game before I kill you? Let's play, Life or death" said Bonbon

Vanellope threw quick punches at bonbons suit but he was stronger. He kicked Vanellope into a rock and shot her arm. She took cover behind a stalagmite

"How's your arm Vanellope?" asked Bonbon

"Why don't you come over here and find out" said Vanellope

"No im good" said Bonbon "Stick your head out and I'll shoot you between the eyes, make it quick"

"Let the racers go Bonbon, it's me that you want to get rid of the most. Come on Bonbon, you don't want to shoot me, you want to stab me with one of these Mentos stalagmites" said Vanellope as she ripped a stalagmite out of the ground. Bonbon was trembling

"Don't you want to twist my guts around and stab me to death? Throw away the gun Bonbon, let's party" said Vanellope

"I don't need these racers, AND I DON'T NEED NO GUN" shouted Bonbon as he threw his gun away and ripped out a stalagmite "I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW"

Vanellope and Bonbon started swinging the stalagmites at each other trying to stab the other. Vanellope stabbed Bonbon a few times but Bonbon stabbed Vanellope in the chest, making her very weak. Vanellope grabbed another stalagmite and threw it into the suits head, damaging it greatly.

Bonbon opened a hatch in the chest holding a gun

"Vanellope, I'm not gonna shoot you between the eyes, I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU BETWEEN THE BALLS" shouted Bonbon

"Girls don't have balls" said Vanellope

"You get the point" said Bonbon as he loaded his gun. Vanellope grabbed another stalagmite at the suit and it fell into the hot springs, with bonbon burning with it. He screamed as he sank into the springs

Vanellope released the racers and they all apologized for the things they said, and that she wasn't banned from racing anymore. Vanellope forgave them and they all left the mountain and headed towards the exit of the game to get some real food

(Some time later)

In the hot springs something was digging underneath the ground of the mountain. A hole opened up and bonbon came out of it, and he was all better.

"Silly girl, nothing can destroy the all-powerful bonbon, I'll be back one day for my revenge, hahahahahahahaha" shouted Bonbon as he hopped out of the mountain and towards the racers village

(The End?)

**I'm so glad I'm finished with this story. Sorry it took forever to update the chapters, I've been busy with TAWOG stories and other WIR stories. I hope you enjoyed the story and tell me what you think, all reviews are welcome at this point**


End file.
